Quotidien
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Le quotidien c'est bien, mais le changement n'est pas mal non plus. Mais trop, ça peut aussi demander un temps d'adaptation, et ce n'est pas Lin qui dira le contraire. Mai/Naru. OS.


Hey ! Coucou, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS sur notre couple favoris ^^

Les personnages de _Ghost Hunt_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Fuyumi Ono, je ne fais que les lui emprunter de temps en temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quotidien**

Il fallait accepter en premier lieu, le fait que tout avait été bouleversé lorsque sa nouvelle assistante, engagée, non pas sur un coup de tête comme le croyait Lin, mais sur la base d'une intense réflexion, avait commencée à travailler pour lui.

Et non, il n'était absolument pas de mauvaise foi. Et il était très honnête envers lui-même.

Tout avait changé. Son précieux quotidien, l'ambiance du bureau, Lin aussi bien que plus tard. Le nombre de ses employés également. Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas travailler avec d'autres personnes et qui n'aimait pas davantage les gens bruyant, avait été gaté. Oui, il avait continué à faire appel à eux, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent sans cesse l'embêter au bureau, comme s'il n'en avait pas sufisamment à supporter pendant les cas.

Son quotidien avait laissé la place à un nouveau quotidien, plus imprévisible. Plus bruyant. Et, il se l'avouait à lui-même, plus intéressant.

.

Les disputes, par exemple, faisaient parties du quotidien. Et elles commençaient souvent à cause du thé. Ça aussi, le thé, faisait désormais partie du quotidien.

.

- _Naru ! Tu pourrais au moins dire "merci", je suis sûre qu'on t'a appris les bonnes manières lorsque tu étais enfant !_

C'était le cas. Mais Mai était son employée et elle ne faisait que son travail. Donc, il n'y avait pas besoin de la remercier. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta donc de la regarder silencieusement.

- _Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Mai, tu devrais retourner travailler._

Il regarda avec un certaine satisfaction les yeux de Mai s'écarquiller visiblement et prendre un teinte rouge foncé tout à fait intêressante. Mais au lieu de son habituelle explosion, marquée par un "_NARU !_" retentissant, suivit par une tirade rageuse sur son manque de politesse et son idiotie profonde - inexistante, il était un génie, après tout - elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard furieux, de tourner les talons et de sortir, sans même claquer la porte.

Depuis quand Mai ne claquait-elle pas la porte lorsqu'elle était énervée ? Et depuis quand ne réagissait-elle pas à un telle provocation ?

Naru fronça les sourcils et prit un air pensif. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

.

Lin regarda Mai sortir du bureau de son protégé avec un air particulièrement renfrogné. Rien de nouveau là, c'était presque devenu normal de voir la jeune fille en colère se précipiter hors de la pièce de Naru, elle le faisait d'ailleurs presque tous les jours. Néanmoins, la retenue dont elle faisait preuve - pas de marmonnement contre "_ce stupide narcissique impoli_", et pas de claquage de porte - était une nouveauté. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait aucun self-contrôle.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bureau duquel elle sortait et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pû lui dire pour la faire réagir de cette manière-là.

Puis, décidant de ne pas s'en mêler, il tenait un minimum à la vie et à son intégrité physique, il retourna dans son bureau et s'y enferma pour le reste de l'après-midi.

.

Il se passa un long moment en silence - anormal dans ce bureau - durant lequel Lin avança bien dans son travail, il avait un travail de recherche à faire sur un cas potentiel, à savoir un minimum intéressant pour Noll, et ne s'en préoccupa d'abord pas. De toute manière, il était peu probable que cette tranquilité dure.

Il recommença à taper sur son ordinateur, après avoir marqué une pause infime devant l'absence de bruit, lorsqu'une soudaine explosion de cris venant de la pièce principale le fit sursauter. La voix mélodieuse de Mai résonnant avec force et cris, les termes utilisés, fleuris et respectueux, étaient suffisant pour lui permettre de savoir que son interlocuteur était son jeune patron.

Toujours aussi résolu à ne pas s'en mêler, les querelles d'amoureux se résoudraient sans lui, merci bien, il recommença à travailler. Après une demi-heure durant laquelle le niveau sonore ne baissa pas, un tic nerveux agité la paupière de Lin et il se résolut à intervenir. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler dans ses conditions.

Arrivé à la porte, la poignée dans la main, prêt à la tourner, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Il hésita un instant, la situation semblait après tout réglée, mais, connaissant les deux concernés décida de vérifier que l'un des deux n'était pas mort ou à l'agonie.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et fit un pas dans l'autre pièce avant de se figer, surpris.

La situation avait, semble t-il, évoluée de manière curieuse. Il recula silencieusement, doutant néanmoins que l'un des deux ait pû l'entendre, et referma le panneau de bois sur l'image de Naru maintenant Mai contre le bureau de la jeune femme, une main enroulait autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, yeux fermés et lèvres collées ensemble.

Il retourna à son bureau, et chercha à se remettre à travailler. Il abandonna avec un soupir, se disant que ce serait plus calme maintenant. Non, se corrigea t-il, les choses risquaient de devenir seulement plus bruyantes.

Il allait lui falloir un moment pour s'habituer au nouveau quotidien qui allait suivre à ce retournement de situation.

* * *

Voili voilou XD

J'espère qu'il vous a plût ^^

Bisous,

Gourmandizzz.


End file.
